Ce qu'on ne peut atteindre
by Koba54
Summary: A la veille de prendre ses fonctions en tant que capitaine des forces spéciales, Yoruichi retrouve le béguin de son enfance. Souvenirs. A la base, c'était un OS sur le pairing YoruichiXShunsui mais, au final, il est surtout question de la jeunesse de Yoruichi.


.

**Ce qu'on ne peut atteindre.**

_._

_**Disclaimer:** Yoruichi et Shunsui appartiennent à l'univers de Bleach et par conséquent, à Tite Kubo. _

_**Pairing:** envie de tester un **Yoruichi X Shunsui**. Résultat, ce n'en est pas tout à fait un mais j'espère que ça vous plaira._

_(Il y a une pointe de YoruSoi aussi. A sens unique ou non, à vous de voir. Et p__eut-être même une lichette de ShunNanao dans la dernière phrase.)_

_._

* * *

Yoruichi porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et souffla lentement sur le liquide brûlant. Le silence s'étendait entre elle et son hôte, mais cela ne les dérangeait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient.

Elle n'avait pas revu Shunsui depuis des années. Il n'avait pas tellement changé.

Ses cheveux librement lâchés, son ami d'enfance arborait un yukata coloré et chiffonné au lieu de son uniforme de shinigami mais, constata-t-elle, il ne s'était pas séparé de son daishô.

Un sourire doux et chaud flottait sur ses lèvres. Son regard pétillait. Séducteur un jour, séducteur toujours.

- Il paraît que tu vas être nommée capitaine des forces spéciales.

Yoruichi approuva avec un sourire félin.

- Et de la deuxième division, ajouta-t-elle.

- Félicitations !

Toujours chaleureux et impulsif, Kyoraku ajouta :

- Nous devrions trinquer à ta nomination !

- Il est trop tôt pour boire ! répliqua Yoruichi.

Non, elle ne boirait plus avec Shunsui. Il était fini, bien fini, ce temps-là.

- Tu es incorrigible, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire.

Autrefois, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, pas encore diplômés, juste deux enfants issus de deux des plus puissants clans de la noblesse, elle était toujours après lui. Il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi, elle l'aurait fait. Mais Kyoraku, comme tous les adolescents, n'aimait pas jouer avec les petites filles : ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

Il regardait de loin les femmes faites qui riaient dans leurs kimonos de soie, derrière la paume de leurs mains blanches. Mais les fillettes débraillées à force de courir, la bouche sale de sucreries chipées à l'office, toutes en jambes et toutes en bras, ça non, il ne les regardait pas.

Triste lot des benjamins, Yoruichi en était réduite à trottiner derrière lui et sa bande, ces « amis » qu'il traînait, une véritable cour. Elle était la plus jeune, la laissée-pour-compte, la gamine qui vous empêche de jouer parce qu'elle veut s'incruster, la fille qu'il faut supporter et qu'on essaye de semer en jouant à chat.

Sauf qu'elle, personne n'avait jamais réussi à la semer à chat, personne. Surtout pas Kyoraku Shunsui.

- Ce n'est pas trop difficile pour toi, toutes ces responsabilités d'un coup ? demanda-t-il soudain, interrompant le flot de ses souvenirs.

- J'ai été entraînée toute ma vie pour assumer cette charge, assura-t-elle en reposant sa tasse. Je suis confiante.

Il la dévorait des yeux.

C'était drôle. Vraiment drôle. Quand ils étaient petits, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une miette de son attention. Adolescente, elle aurait rêvé qu'il pose ce regard admiratif sur elle. Certains soirs, elle contemplait les courbes naissantes de son corps ascétique, qui ne se décidait pas à pousser, et elle se méprisait d'espérer ainsi l'impossible.

Non pas qu'elle ait été laide, bien sûr que non. Elle se savait belle, elle l'avait toujours été. Hélas, Kyoraku avait été pour elle une douloureuse leçon : celle qui lui avait enseigné que la beauté, de quelque prix qu'elle soit, ne faisait pas toujours tout.

Ce qu'elle jalousait, chez les autres, c'était cette grâce féminine dont elle ne disposait pas. A l'époque, elle ne se réjouissait pas d'avoir reçu une éducation guerrière. Elle était comme toutes les adolescentes : même alors qu'elle possédait tout, elle n'était jamais satisfaite. Elle aurait voulu être telle ces élégantes jeunes filles un peu stupides que Shunsui courtisait. Mais à la place, il lui fallait enfiler la tenue noire et austère des forces spéciales, le yukata un peu lâche des kendoka et aller s'entraîner, encore, chaque jour. Après quoi, il fallait se dépêcher de se laver et d'enfiler une tenue décente pour le repas du soir. Décente mais simple, cependant, car elle n'avait que peu de temps pour se changer.

Et puis, lorsqu'elle avait enfin grandi, lorsqu'un bassin voluptueux et des seins lourds avaient remplacé son buste plat et ses hanches droites, on lui avait accordé ce qu'elle désirait : maquillage, bijoux, kimonos brodés, épais obis plus précieux que la demeure du clan même, ornements de cheveux qui vous écrasaient la tête vers le sol et vous détruisaient la nuque... Et Yoruichi avait constaté avec désespoir que ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu ne lui convenait pas.

Elle se sentait encore plus déplacée dans ces épouvantables atours. Elle était devenue « féminine », oui. Mais maintenant, elle avait l'impression d'être un papillon cloué au sol par la pesanteur des tissus.

C'était depuis cette époque que Yoruichi s'était mise à haïr les vêtements.

Pour ce qui était de Shunsui, c'était la même chose : toutes ces années, elle l'avait couvé des yeux, de loin, discrètement, bien sûr, personne devait le savoir, elle en serait morte de honte. Elle avait prié, pleurniché, espéré un retour... En pure perte. Et maintenant...

Et maintenant qu'il la regardait enfin, elle devait chercher au plus profond d'elle-même pour ressentir une pointe d'émotion. Cela ne la touchait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait cru.

Elle était déçue.

Avec Kisuke, ça n'avait jamais été pareil.

Kisuke ne l'avait jamais intéressée, pour la bonne et simple raison que, depuis toujours, quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle avait toute son attention.

Comme c'était triste. Pourquoi ne désirait-on que ce que l'on ne pouvait atteindre ? Pourquoi ce qui s'offrait lui semblait-il toujours moins intéressant ? Elle aimait les jeux, les paris, les défis. Elle aimait la difficulté. Depuis toute petite. Parce que tout était facile dans sa vie. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de se battre pour vivre, parce qu'elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour que tout lui soit accordé, parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu la moindre crainte à avoir pour son diplôme à l'Académie, parce qu'il lui avait suffi de naître pour se voir octroyer l'une des plus hautes positions qui soit au Gotei 13. Parce que tout ce qui était à sa portée était son quotidien. Et aussi parce que la simplicité, pour elle, c'était l'ennui.

Donc, elle avait joué à chat avec Shunsui. Longtemps. Et sans succès.

Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui, femme, mûre, assurée. Elle connaissait sa beauté, elle connaissait ses capacités. Elle était forte, fière, sans peurs. Et lui, son regard aigu la guettait, cherchait le sien sans le trouver, tandis qu'ils buvaient leur thé.

Yoruichi s'efforça de rendre cette visite aussi cordiale que possible. Elle ne laissa rien de plus qu'un éclat amical briller dans ses yeux. Mais ceux de Kyoraku brûlaient d'admiration et d'un intérêt non dissimulé. La conversation s'étirait comme un long fil, comme l'après-midi calme. Ils avaient peu de choses à dire, hormis des banalités. Mais derrière chacune d'entre elles, se cachait un sous-entendu.

Shunsui savait si bien rendre les mots ambigus ! Yoruichi apprécia ses efforts. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle avait l'occasion de prendre une telle leçon de séduction. Son ami était vraiment un maître en la matière !

- Comment se porte Ukitake ?

- Sa santé est toujours fragile, mais il combat la maladie.

- Je ne connais aucun autre capitaine, hormis vous deux, et le capitaine Kuchiki, constata Yoruichi.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes, répondit Kyoraku avec un sourire et un clin d'œil. A part le capitaine Unohana. Il y a le capitaine de la douzième division, aussi.

Les sourires de Kyoraku. Yoruichi dut admette qu'en dépit de tout, elle y était encore sensible.

La conversation dériva sur le zanjutsu, domaine dans lequel Kyoraku excellait, mais où elle-même avait encore des lacunes.

- Ton zanpakutô est très secret, Yoruichi, remarqua-t-il en lui faisant ce regard acéré qui, elle le savait, était la marque de la plus grande attention.

- C'est parce que je suis naturellement forte, le taquina-t-elle. Contrairement à vous autres, je peux m'en sortir sans lui.

- Voyez-vous cela, s'amusa Shunsui. Un duel s'impose ! Je me demande à quoi peut ressembler ton shikai.

Il y avait une note un peu trop appuyée dans sa voix. Yoruichi sourit et répondit par une pirouette.

- Mon plus grand atout, c'est de le garder secret.

- Il gagne certainement à être connu... tu ne serais pas nommée capitaine à peine diplômée, sinon.

- Je n'aime pas révéler ainsi mes techniques.

- Des talents cachés, le goût du secret... tu feras en effet un très bon chef des Forces Spéciales. Dois-je comprendre que tu n'utilises jamais ton zanpakutô ?

- Rarement, avoua Yoruichi. Je préfère le combat à mains nues...

- Le corps à corps et le shunpô... si mes souvenirs sont bons, approuva Shunsui.

La jeune femme eut la légère impression que la conversation partait sur un terrain glissant... en tout cas dans une direction où les mots pouvaient prendre un tout autre sens que celui qu'elle leur attribuait au départ.

Elle s'interrogea. Le désirait-elle ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire ? Elle avait bien le droit de réaliser un fantasme d'adolescente.

Oui mais...

Mais l'attirance qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son hôte ne la comblait pas comme elle l'aurait dû. Elle se sentait calme, apaisée, amusée même. Rien ne lui rappelait la fébrilité qui s'emparait d'elle lorsque par hasard, il lui arrivait de lui adresser la parole, autrefois...

Kyoraku Shunsui avait perdu son charme à ses yeux dès l'instant où il avait paru céder au sien.

Non, Yoruichi n'avait pas envie de s'engager sur ce terrain-là. Elle n'en avait plus envie du tout.

Le béguin de sa jeunesse avait disparu. Eût-elle été plus jeune qu'elle lui serait probablement tombée dans les bras immédiatement. Mais tout cela était passé. Elle n'était plus cette gamine énamourée et lui n'était plus ce jeune garçon nonchalant qui ne la regardait jamais.

Elle songea à ses rêves d'enfant, elle songea au secret de son zanpakutô, elle songea au regard émerveillé, plein d'un amour aussi vaste que le ciel, que lui lançait sa petite garde du corps, Soi Fong, chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. Elle songea à toutes ces choses qu'on ne peut atteindre et qu'on désire quand même...

- Mais il est tard, dit-elle soudain. Je suis restée bien trop longtemps. Je t'en demande pardon, s'excusa-t-elle.

Il comprit immédiatement. Il ne parut même pas déçu. Beau joueur, ça aussi il l'était.

.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Shunsui sourit.

Quand les femmes dont il cherchait à faire la conquête succombaient à ses avances, ce pouvait être parce qu'il savait les tourner comme il fallait, pour son physique plutôt avantageux, ou encore en raison de son influence et de sa famille.

Non, même cela, ça ne le choquait pas. Du moment qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, il s'en moquait. Et quelques soient leurs raisons, il s'efforçait de toutes les respecter.

Mais il était certaines femmes qu'il respectait et qu'il aimait encore plus que toutes les autres. Et c'était celles qui savaient lui dire non.

.

**FIN**


End file.
